Homeless
by rubberduckie2013
Summary: All Human! New story completely. Edward lives on the streets of New Orleans and plays guitar to get money. He likes it like that. No problem. Untill something unexpected comes into his life. Read and find out! BxE All Canon! Rated M to be safe.
1. Preface: 7 Dollars

**H O M E L E S S**

**B Y : .i.wuz.here.today.**

**P R E F A C E : 7 D O L L A R S**

He wouldn't stop laughing at me. He would walk by every few minutes and point and laugh and then spit at my guitar case and kick me. He called me names. I got sick of it, so I stood up and got in his face the next time he passed by.

"What is your problem, man? All I'm trying to do is earn a little money and you are interrupting me and for God's sake, stop laughing! And I very much don't appreciate it when somebody spits on my personal belongings. Some of my _only _belongings. So shut the hell up and go fuck yourself! Oh, and by the way, my name is Edward, bitch. Not asshole."

"Whatever." And he stalked off.

Well at least that was taken care of. He'll probably just come back tomorrow and steal my little money. Oh well. I'd just ignore him.

I played for another couple hours, earning about 3 dollars total. Throughout the day, I had gotten about 7. Not bad, for a Monday. I noticed that the sun was going down in the western horizon across New Orleans, the city I lived and worked in. I put away my money and guitar and looked for a place to get something to eat with my money. It was all very expensive but I had no other choice. On my way down the sidewalk, I passed a dark-skinned little boy with a broken tap shoe on, scuffling it on the hard concrete. His friend was holding a pot out that had 3 pennies in it. They looked starving, even though they were smiling with the tap shoe find. I felt bad and since I had earned a little more than usual today, I put one of my dollars into the pot and said to them, "Good job." And walked away.

I put one of my dollars into my pocket for savings on new strings for my guitar and more clothes and if I had enough one day, to get someplace to live.

I was homeless, you see. I played guitar on a street corner in New Orleans for a living. I usually found an alley or empty building to sleep in until somebody shooed me out early the next morning.

That left me 5 dollars to get something to eat for the day. Not much around here, but I usually found someplace to suffice. Or if I didn't have enough money, I'd eat out of a trashcan or steal something from and outdoor eating place. That is, if I didn't get caught in either act.

I managed to scrap together something to eat, and headed out to find someplace that was abandoned. I managed to find an alley, and someone had thrown out an old sheet in one of the trashcans located there. I took it and made a acceptable bed. I laid my guitar down on one side and me on the other. My only belongings besides the ripped clothes on my back.

Now for tomorrow. Oh boy.

**So, what did you guys think?? I'm so excited about this story. I promise I'm going to update The Waitress as soon as I can but I'm still working on some ideas.**

**So... the idea for this story... well, the truth is, I just got back from a trip to Florida. Me and my dad rode back to Iowa (where I live) on his motorcycle. I wanted to go through New Orleans, so we rode down the gulf coast and up through Arkansas and Missouri. Well... we decided to take some older and more New Orleans-type rodes through the city. Let me tell you, it was a sad site. No offense to the people that live there, but I have never seen anything like it. The whole 'playing guitar on the corner for some money' idea was true. I saw a man (a really hot one too) that was sitting on a stool playing guitar with his case laid out in front of him with some money in it. He didn't look homeless, but I changed that part. And I actually saw two little black boys with the tap shoe and the pot. And they were exactly how I described them, starving. And when we passed under the interstate, there was a field, I'm not joking, a_ field _of homeless people. I was stunned.**

**Ok, so that was really long... but, I hope you guys like it and please, please, please review! I try to reply!**


	2. Chapter 2: Opposite Directions

**Yay thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favs guys!! I love you and you make me feel so special... thanks!! Oh, and to some people's comments on how Edward should get more money or something, I'm not mad at all about the criticism. I'm gonna try and change a few things and make it better to make it more believable! Thanks for the info, though. I appreciate it.**

**H O M E L E S S**

**B Y : .i.wuz.here.today.**

**C H A P T E R T W O : O P P O S I T E D I R E C T I O N S**

I woke up in the morning with a pounding headache from sleeping on the hard ground. I guess that didn't go over so well. My guitar was still sitting there and I breathed a sigh of relief. I worry about that sometimes. If I ever were to lose it, I wouldn't have any money to get a new one. I live in a really really poor part of town and rarely anybody walks by anyway. But it was probably the safest for sleeping. Tonight I'm gonna try and find a nice warehouse to sleep in. They are always better for people like me.

It looked to be about 6 or 7 in the morning and I got up so I could find a spot to sit today and play something. I've been trying to write new songs for me to play, but sometimes it doesn't actually work considering I've never had very much musical lessons or anything and I don't have any paper to write down notes. I do have a few of my own songs, though. And I also play some from others that I hear and think would be good.

I was walking down the sidewalk when I saw her. She was beautiful, with brown eyes and hair. She was dressed in some sort of business suit. Her hair was back in a neat bun and she looked really business-y. And she looked rich. Really rich.

I just noticed that she had come out of a huge expensive-ish looking apartment building. It was big and shiny with lots of those shaded windows on the outside. It was one of the biggest buildings within a couple blocks till you hit the gigantic skyscrapers that loomed over the horizon in downtown New Orleans. They were only a few blocks away.

She was walking down the same sidewalk I was on, only to the different direction. She was coming straight at me. She noticed me staring at her open-mouthed, and I suddenly felt self-conscious. I mean, my clothes were _really_ dirty, and they were old. I had never felt this way before about another person. I usually didn't care what people thought of how I looked, or how I played. Or even the fact that I lived on the streets. It didn't really matter when I knew I wasn't ever going to see that particular person ever again in my life. But her, _she _was a person I _definitely _wanted to see again. A lot, too.

By this time, we were getting closer. The way she walked was even beautiful. It was graceful and elegant and wonderful and all those other big words that I can't really think of right now because she's giving me this look, a look I want to die for just to see again, and we're passing right by each other. Her shoulder brushes mine and I feel an electric current pass through us. She smiles dazzlingly towards me, and, once we are going opposite directions again, glances back (as do I) with a longingly look in her beautiful chocolate-colored eyes. Then she turns away again, and heads off quickly to the place she was heading in the first place. I realize that all this has just happened in a few seconds but it seems like a lifetime to me. It all felt strange, but at the same time, welcomed.

I shuddered. All this going through my mind at once and no place to vent. I'll just have to write some songs for this mystery woman now. I had a feeling she'd be walking by every morning for a while. And I couldn't be more excited. And scared.

**Bella's POV:**

I had gotten up that morning anticipating nothing more than another boring old day at work. I worked at a big publishing company, and I was a part of the editing team. We edited and corrected text for all kinds of books, magazines, and newspapers. I loved my job, but lately it seemed to be a drag.

I walked out of the apartment building and turned to start my normal route there. I did a double take then, and turned around to go the other way. Sure, it was longer, but it may be interesting since my other route is really boring and old now.

I was walking down the sidewalk at about the 5th block away from my apartment when I saw him. He was gorgeous, even under his dirty look. He was probably homeless. He had a guitar in his hand. I noticed him looking at me. I _almost_ felt self-conscious then, but I knew I had no reason to. I passed by him, and smiled. He smiled back. I glanced back at him when we passed. He had a smirk on his beautiful face. I didn't know the expression on mine, though. I then quickly turned around and walked faster towards the company place. But I couldn't get him off my mind. It was harder than I thought. And, he was _homeless_. And I, well... I was Bella. And I couldn't _actually _like somebody that was homeless. It made no sense.

No sense at all.

**Ok, everybody! sorry for the late update. I had a busy week. But, anyways thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! keep reading and reviewing! and I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
